This invention relates generally to an electronic system for providing information to players on a playing field. More particularly, it relates to a system for determining the position of a golfer on a golf course and for communicating that position along with other relevant information to the golfer.
There are many thousands of golf courses in the United States and abroad, and tens of millions of people who play golf. Some people who play golf regularly do so at the same course. However, quite often golfers playing at a course are unfamiliar with the course topography. To accommodate these players, course operators provide maps, usually as part of a score card, which illustrate the layout of the course and which indicates the distance from the tee to the flag for each hole. Additionally, the courses usually include distance markers placed at various locations along the course. By way of example, at golf courses located in the United States, each hole typically includes a distance marker located along the fairway to indicate when a golfer is 150 yards from the flag.
In addition to such aids provided by golf courses, there are also a variety of prior art distancing and ranging devices. These devices can include systems for assisting a golfer's performance. They can also include some mechanism for attempting to measure distances between a golfer and a variety of landmarks on a golf course. Such prior art devices employ a variety of methods to perform distance measurements. Some rely on visually siting the flag, while others require the flag to act as a receiver or transmitter of some sort. Other prior art systems rely on developing a coordinate system for the golf course and use linear accelerometers to track a golfer's movement along the course. Yet other systems require the golf course to install tracking sensors below the fairway turf.
There are several drawbacks with regard to the prior art systems for informing golfers as to their position on a golf course. One drawback is that the maps provided are usually very small; typically all eighteen holes are contained on a card that is approximately 3".times.5" in size, thus lacking sufficient detail. By way of example, the maps often provide the distance from the tee to the flag and the general shape of the fairway, but fail to indicate the location of hazards such as accumulations of water and sand traps. Even when a course map depicts hazards, it virtually never provides distances to those hazards, nor does it typically provide other important distances, such as to the front of the green or to the back of the green. Another drawback is that the maps and markers which the course operators provide are often not up to date. As a golf season progresses, courses can become worn from over-use. Consequently, course operators periodically relocate the tees and the flags. As a result, the distance information provided by the maps and the markers is often inaccurate. A further drawback of the prior art systems is that the distance markers positioned on the course are sometimes difficult to locate. Often, for example, common looking shrubs are used as distance markers. At other golf courses, small stakes are located along the edge of the fairway. Still other courses place small metal or cement plates in the ground.
Because these distance markers are difficult to locate, and because the maps are very small, their usefulness is impeded for those who need them most: golfers who have never played the course and those golfers who are visually impaired.
Another significant drawback in prior art golf location systems that utilize a score card and accompanying map is that it is difficult for a golfer to track historical information with regard to play at a particular course. Accordingly, unless a golfer takes notes and saves old score cards, it is virtually impossible for the golfer to recollect performance on a given hole, particularly if the golfer only plays a course a few times each year. Consequently, no effective learning occurs, even if the golfer encounters the same situation more than one time.
Other more automated prior art systems also suffer from several disadvantages. Certain of those systems require siting the flag to operate continuously. Consequently, if a player cannot see the flag, that player cannot use the system to determine distance. This situation can be exacerbated by players forgetting to replace the flag. Another disadvantage to some prior art golf location systems is that they require special tracking sensors to be installed. Such installation can be labor intensive and also disruptive to play. Additionally, maintenance of the tracking systems can be costly. Furthermore, other prior art electronic systems are typically complex and expensive, in the methods employed to acquire positional information.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide golfers with information regarding their position on a golf course.
Another object of the invention is to provide golfers with information regarding their distance to the flag.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide golfers with information regarding distances to hazards on a golf course.
A further object of the invention is to provide golfers with accurate distance information on a golf course, regardless of the movement of the tees and the flags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide golfers with adaptive information regarding proper club selection.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide visually impaired golfers with positional, distance, and other related information in a conveniently usable format.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.